


Семья

by The_Magnificent_7



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Gen, Mythology References, Pre-Canon, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: Роуз Крик – наш дом. Вы – наши дети.





	

Они зовут меня Мама Джо, хотя у меня никогда не было сына по имени Джо, а моё собственное имя не имеет ничего общего с Джоанной или Джорджианой и вообще мало кому известно.

Я ведь уже лет сто тут — пусть талия в сорок пять сантиметров и кожа семнадцатилетней девчонки и обманывают ваши глаза, но я древнее, чем балки моего салуна.

Да, он принадлежит мне, как и многое в Роуз Крик. И бордель, и бакалейная лавка, и четверть гостиницы, и ещё кое-что.

Поэтому в моих заведениях тишь да благодать, да мирное веселье, никто не рискует сердить Маму Джо.

А когда я добрая, то могу и налить чего получше, а не то же, что и всем. Мне для того даже не надо лезть за особой бутылкой, просто посмотрю на кружку в твоей руке, улыбнусь — и станет сладко и вкусно.

Если же ты меня порадуешь — из поездки привезёшь гостинец, к примеру, отрез на шторы или пряностей к похлёбке (не то чтобы я не могла заказать и купить это сама, но ты молодец, думал обо мне там), — то я пойду с тобой и буду лучше, чем Сьюзан или Кристин, или все, о ком ты только мечтал во все свои короткие ночи. Я буду ими всеми, сразу или по очереди, пока не измотаю тебя, пока ты не забудешь собственное имя и не наступит счастливый рассвет.

Меня всегда забавляют новенькие. Со старенькими у нас негласный уговор: никому ничего не рассказывать. Нет, если какой-то невежа приезжий потянется ко мне своими грязными лапами, вы, конечно, можете отстрелить ему что-то лишнее, мои хорошие. Я ценю вашу заботу. Но она абсолютно не обязательна. У него сейчас ёкнет сердечко или вдруг заболит, что там у него есть между ушей — или ног. Или очень захочется выпить.

Я в безопасности, а вас всех считаю своими и не люблю, когда вам плохо. Чтобы вам было хорошо, я завела пианиста, старательных и улыбчивых девочек, отменного повара, а Чарли каждую неделю мотается за чем-то новеньким, так что у меня и вкусно, и красиво, и уютно. И сравнительно недорого, ей-ей!

Со священником у нас молчаливый нейтралитет — я же прихожу в его церковь и слушаю его речи! Ему не обязательно знать, что дом для своего бога он построил на месте дома для моего. И поскольку мой был тут от начала времён, то силёнок у него побольше. Впрочем, мы и не враждуем, чтобы силами мериться. Все живы, все чисты и заняты делами, кто тут и чем может быть недоволен?

Когда в городе начинаются убийства, я даже немного удивляюсь. Этот Боуг, он, конечно, не из наших, но ведь не совсем дурак?

Оказывается, совсем.

А сердце у него залито мёртвым золотом из шахты, и я не могу к нему подобраться, чтобы стиснуть до смерти.

Я смотрю на него из окна, дрожа от ярости, и обещаю себе никогда больше — ну как церковь отстроят — не пропускать службу. Подумаешь, груз доставили и надо было заполнить бумаги! Людей разве оставишь без присмотра? Сразу начинаются какие-то глупости. Вот уже и Эмма, бедняжечка, плачет. Я Рыженькую люблю, она похожа на меня… эдак три столетия назад. Тот же задор, тот же порыв всё сделать самой и лучше других. Теперь я научилась действовать чужими руками, беречь свои силы. Так что отправляйся-ка в путь, новоиспечённая вдова. Я пошлю тебе удачу. Про мужа не думай, я заберу твою печаль, мне сейчас нужен твой гнев, дорогая. Пусть дерзко сверкают твои глаза, пусть крылья мести раскинутся за твоими плечами. Тот, кто нам нужен, их увидит. Пообещай ему… всё пообещай, всё, что у вас есть. Я добавлю, я не оставлю вас одних, голодных и босых. Вы же мои, как-никак.

Езжай, Эмма, мы похороним убитых, и я утешу живых. Я укрою детей, я дам матерям молоко, а отцы найдут у меня в подвалах пули и порох. Мы будем готовы, когда вы вернётесь.

В речке у Роуз Крик самая лучшая вода, это я вам отвечаю! Вкусная и тёплая, как будто Мама Джо льёт туда молоко из своих тугих грудей. Видал я эти груди: ни на юге, ни на севере таких не встретить, не пощупать!

Не для меня они, не для моих ручонок с перепонками, ясно дело, но смотреть ведь не запретишь, а глаза у меня зорче, чем у прочих. И купается Мама Джо в моей же речке, не где-нибудь! Оставляет на берегу все эти тряпки, в которые прячутся люди, ныряет глубоко и резко, ей же и дышать не надо. Вот она какая чудесная!

А если в настроении, бросит мне эдак строго: «Ну что ты, Ларсон, таишься, знаю же, что смотришь, давай лучше наперегонки!» — и мы плывём, касаясь телами на поворотах, то со смехом, а то и в молчании.

И мне хорошо, почти так же, как когда приходит на берег Тедди. Он нескладный, непутёвый, верит в русалок и любит мечтать вслух. Ох, и о многом же мечтает этот юный человечек. И о женщинах, и об оружии, и о славе, и о приключениях, и о чуде, а потом внезапно засмотрится на облака и про полёты начнёт болтать. Короче, голова его большая полна водорослей и кувшинок, вот что я вам скажу. Иногда он спит на моём берегу, раскинувшись, не подозревая, что я на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него. Его чудо, его приключение — если бы я захотел.

Но я не хочу. Когда человечки умирают, это всегда так грустно! Если же они это делают до срока, то я так плачу, что даже Мама Джо не может меня успокоить своими колыбельными. А тех, кто с нами общается, обычно ждёт скорый конец. Свои же их и жгут, и топят. Чудные и жестокие эти людишки. Так что пусть Тедди мой спит, пусть мечтает; всё, что я могу — это иногда плеснуть водой, согласно его мыслям, или же навеять очередной сон, чтобы полюбоваться на него. Он так быстро меняется. Из мальчонки вырос в почти взрослого человечка, только плечи ещё узкие, как у их женщин. Ну да я его всяким узнаю, я его уже так давно люблю слушать.

Когда он прибегает на берег, захлёбываясь от горя, мне даже не нужно объяснять, что там у них, у человечков, произошло. Не поделили что-то? Или кого-то? Мне неважно. Мне заботит только твоя боль, дружочек. Ну же, выдохни. Успокойся. Почувствуй мою и речную прохладу. Я возьму твои горести, я дам тебе силу и стойкость — думаю, ты найдёшь, куда их употребить. Мама Джо отправила свою девчонку за помощью? Поезжай с нею, хороший мой. Вот твоё приключение, вполне по силам. А я тебя укрою водяным щитом своим. Никто его не увидит, никто его не пробьёт, ни одно ваше глупое оружие со мной не справится. Все пули уйдут на дно моей реки.

А мне почти не больно.

Я летаю высоко, я прыгаю по соснам, как мощны мои крылья, ха! Глупая белка, ты отстала! Дурацкий орёл, ты отстал! Маши-маши своими отростками, моргай глазами, ты даже не видишь меня, а я могу выдернуть любое твоё перо, хоть из горла, хоть из хвоста!

Как здорово Мама Джо придумала обосноваться именно тут, где сплошные леса, горы и такие забавные, такие надменные зверьки!

А вон идёт ещё один, мой любимец. Вообще-то он не зверёк, он из людей, но забавный — слов нет! Носит на голове пушистый мёртвый хвост, бормочет что-то очень часто, сдирает кожу с других людей и потом не радуется добыче, а машет руками и снова бормочет.

Но он сильный, ворочает камни и бревна как медведь. Непонятно только зачем. Когда-нибудь я придумаю для него полезное дело. Не знаю, для чего, но это Мама Джо нас приучила: видишь особенного — приглядывай, приручай: может, он пригодится, может, ты ему на что-то сдашься.

Глупости это! Глупости! Жизнь нам дана резвиться в воздушных потоках и хохотать в ущельях. Для чего ещё?

Человечки — другие, говорит Мама Джо. Они тут зачем-то. Ну, ей виднее, конечно, она — Мама Джо, этим всё сказано. Но почему я должен за ним приглядывать?

Это интересно, уверяет она. Ну я не зна-а-а-аю…

Ты не пропустишь знака, убеждает она. Ну я не…

А знак-то падает ударом молнии и гремит, как гром.

Девчонка с крыльями как у меня, парень в водном щите. Это что ещё за новости?

Ну что же, медведь, видно, пора с тобой расставаться. Не верю я, что ты вернёшься в мои леса, не буду я уже подгонять под твоё ружьё глупых оленей. Даже жалко как-то.

Я не могу дать тебе меткость — ты и так никогда не промахнёшься. Я не могу добавить тебе сил — куда же ещё-то?

И со смыслом твоей короткой жизни всё без меня устроилось. Знаешь, давай я тебе нашепчу, что ты там обычно бормочешь. Мне не трудно. Я могу это делать, даже когда тебя не станет. Интересно, ты об этом узнаешь?

Ну, давай, иди уже из моего леса. Его крепость с тобой, мои сосны проросли в твоём сердце, мои камни спрятались в твоих кулаках. Ты сделаешь всё, что пожелал успеть, мой медведь.

Иди, а я найду ущелье и поплачу. Не думай, глупый, не о тебе!

Шаман раскуривает для меня трубку. Этому проныре опять что-то от меня нужно. С людьми нельзя по-хорошему: раз получив помощь, они прибегают к ней снова и снова. То дождя им, то солнца, то урожай, то чадородия девам, то крепости мужам, то советов мудрых. Наверное, опять хочет совета, потому что жертвы не видно, даже цветов и зёрен.

Почему я такой добрый, что соглашаюсь на это?

Просто я не добрый — я любопытный, а у вождя трясутся руки, отчего он так нервничает?

Дым сладкий, а вот послевкусие горчит, так что я не утекаю в свои мысли, а обращаюсь в слух. Лениво колышу перья на его голове, давая понять, что я здесь.

Пару десятков лет назад заставил бы его плясать с бубном часов десять, пока не надоест мне, но он уже истрепался, нужно щадить это старое тело. Когда-то оно доставляло мне удовольствие, поэтому, в память, так сказать…

Что? Так я и знал, хочет совета. А зачем было называть ребёнка Красным Урожаем, чтобы потом думать, куда его девать? Вы призываете к младенцу жадную до чужих жизней судьбу, потом охаете и ахаете.

Хотели подстраховаться? Вдруг пригодится племени? Ваша страховка — это мой ум и моё доброе отношение, чудаки. Не я ли решаю ваши проблемы уже который век? И как мне не надоест? Наверное, в ваших красных телах какая-то магия, нравитесь вы мне!

Даже ты, истрепавшийся шаман. Чувствуешь мои пальцы на своих губах? У тебя всё те же смешные уши, что и пять десятков лет назад. А перьев в голове прибавилось. Всегда было интересно, зачем они тебе, но забывал спросить…

Ах да, Урожай. Что сделать, что сделать. Да отправьте вы его подальше. Он судьбу найдёт или она его, какая разница.

Старик. Так это твой детёныш, что ли? Пожертвовал на защиту племени дитя, а племени это и не нужно? Какой же ты у меня умный. Да не нужно мне ещё одной трубки, и так все мозги прокурил! И жертв не нужно, что же ты одежду на себе рвёшь, брось нож.

Какой ты, старик, красивый. Каждый год жизни отметился на твоём теле. Я бы читал и читал, но сейчас мне нужно заняться твоим детёнышем. Отправлю его к Маме Джо. Рядом с ней каждый очень быстро находит свою судьбу. Не бойся, я не отправлю его без защиты. Как соберёт свой урожай, так вернётся к тебе. К нам.

Он же немного и мой детёныш тоже.

Как все вы.

— А я знал, что ты за мной приедешь, Чизэм, — говорит полупьяный Васкес. Он успевает всё: глазеть на Эмму, задирать Фарадея, насмехаться над Тедди, подмигивать в сторону Билли и Гуднайта, игнорировать Хорна и Урожая и вести интеллектуальный разговор с Сэмом. — Знал за месяц или больше.

— Я сам не знал, — медленно отвечает Чизэм, — а ты-то откуда?

Мексиканец наклоняется к нему и доверительно шепчет:

— Дело было в салуне «У Джека Диглби». Я напился, как собака…

— А, тогда понятно…

— Да что тебе понятно! Будто я, даже пьяный вусмерть, не разделаю любого идиота и не осчастливлю любую девчонку!

— Так, и что?

— Вышел я… освежиться. Ночь такая звёздная и тихая, что сердце сжала тоска по глупой моей жизни…

— Ром, что ли, хлестал, раз загрустил?

— Обижаешь, текилу!

— Ладно, стало тебе грустно, а дальше?

— Дальше… Дальше я проблевался, умылся и увидел Смуглую Деву. Пресвятую Марию Гваделупскую.

— Ты брешешь, Мануэль Хесус Франсиско Мария и Доминго Анхель Васкес! — торжественно заявляет Фарадей. Вся семёрка, а также Эмма и Тедди, собрались вокруг них и внимают.

— Никак нет! — по-военному отвечает Васкес, глядя почему-то на Робишо.

Ирландец толкает рассказчика в бок.

— И? Каждое слово из тебя тянуть!

Вместо того чтобы окрыситься «Не с тобой вообще говорю», Васкес послушно открывает рот, но ему кажется, что все и так слышат врезавшиеся в его память слова Девы: «Бедный ублюдок, наконец и от тебя будет толк», — грубовато для святой, но ведь правда?


End file.
